The invention pertains a coating for tools, as well as to a tool used to process glass softened by means of heat and to a method for producing such coatings. Such coatings are needed for processing glasses softened by means of heat, such as molten glasses.
According to the state of art, tools made of steel, HSS, hard metal or ceramic are used during the processing of molten glasses and glasses softened by means of heat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,349 describes a sintered material which contains sintered diamond particles and a suitable sintering aid. This layer is applied by means of CVD.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,415 describes a pressing tool which is coated with a layer made of a-C:H. The proportion of hydrogen in this layer is between 5 and 40%.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,249 describes a method for modifying metal pressing tools made of coatings containing carbon which have been modified through the incorporation of metal ions.
WO 99-47346 describes a device for molding flowable solids using pressing tools which have a coating made of amorphous carbon in a carbon network which is doped at least with hydrogen.
However, such tools, which have to be resistant to high temperatures, tend to adhere to the heated glass due to chemical and physical interactions. This gives rise to products with impurities or poor surface qualities which have to be refinished or even have to be thrown away as rejects. In addition, production interruptions occur as a result of the adhesion of the glass to the tools. As a result, according to the state of the art, coatings made of suspensions of finely distributed graphite and/or technical carbon blacks have proven somewhat successful for glass-processing tools of this type, such as forming tools, calibration arbors, etc. However, the surface quality of such coatings only satisfies average demands, and their abrasion resistance and the tool life of the coated tools is deficient. In some applications, galvanic coatings, chrome, nickel and nickel-tungsten are also being used with success.
Here again, however, an increase in the tool life is desirable.
The task of the invention is to make available a coating for tools, tools, and a method for coating tools used to process glasses softened by means of heat which suppresses or completely prevents the adhesion of glasses softened by means of heat.
This task is solved through the coating according to the introductory clause of Claim 1 in combination with its characterizing features, as well as through the tool according to Claim 11 and the method according to Claim 13. Advantageous further developments of the coating, tools and method according to the invention are given in the dependent claims.
By coating the tool with a system of carbon-based layers and/or carbon-containing hard materials, the tool is given an adhesion-inhibiting, wear-resistant and crack-resistant surface which suppresses or completely prevents the adhesion of glasses softened by means of heat such as molten glasses or softened and tempered glass semi-finished products. The layers containing carbon, diamond-like carbon coatings in particular, have only a limited lifetime in air above 400xc2x0 C., and are therefore generally excluded from use as tools for processing glasses softened by means of heat. Surprisingly, however, the coatings according to the invention exhibit a long lifetime and very good wear and anti-adhesion properties in spite of the high temperatures occurring at the tool during the processing of hot glass. The resistance of the coatings according to the invention despite the high temperatures is surprising, and possibly is connected with the high thermal conductivity of the materials used for tools of this kind. The application of these coatings can be carried out by means of gas phase deposition methods such as CVD or PVD methods, even onto surfaces which are formed or curved in any desired way, and reproduces the surface topography of the tool. A partial component coating is also possible using this method.
The coatings according to the invention, the coated tools and the coatings produced by means of the method according to the invention make it possible to reduce or avoid the use of parting a compounds and lubricants, and allow a higher lifetime of tools for processing glass (wear protection), a reduction of down time and changeover times, as well as an improvement of the surface quality of the glass products and thus an avoiding of rejected parts. The coatings according to the invention are applied in particular to tools which come into contact with glasses treated by means of heat technology and with molten glasses, e.g., male molds, female molds, calibration tools or cutters.
The coatings applied by means of the CVD or PVD methods also suppress the adhesion of the glass for long periods of time and for high production numbers, and thus protect the tool against wear. a-C, i-C, Me-C:H coatings, Sixe2x80x94C:H coatings and hard material coatings containing carbon, such as TiC, ZrC, TiCN, ZrCN, CrC or CRCN, are especially well-suited.
Proving to be particularly favorable as metals for the ME-C:H coatings are Ti, W, Cr, Nb, Ta and/or Si, especially for the anti-adhesion properties of the coating. Advantageous metal contents lie between 1% and 40% (atomic percent).
The coating of the tools typically exhibits a layer thickness of 0.2 xcexcm to 15 xcexcm.